Procrastination
by LilacKyo
Summary: A remake of the classic episode of Spongebob episode of the same name...Lucky Star-ified! Rated K for mild scary images and mild, brief suggestive themes (hardly any, though. Fair warning). Fair use! :D


**Procrastination, a Lucky Star/Spongebob Squarepants fanfic**

"Okay class, quiet!" Nanako Kuroi announced just as the clock was a few minutes away from striking dismissal time. "Now get out your pencil and paper and write down the assignment." The class groaned, all except for Misao.

Misao leaned over to Kagami and quipped in her usual, Butters Stoch-esque voice, "Did you hear that? We have an assignment!"

Kuroi continued talking, "Everyone must write an essay on what not to do at a stoplight."

The class groaned again, but Misao leaned over to Kagami again, saying "Did you hear that? What not to do at a stoplight!"

Kuroi continued again, "…in no less than 800 words!" The class groaned, and then Kagami leaned over to Misao, mocking her, "Did you hear that? 800 words!"

"Yeah I know!" Misao replied.

"It's due tomorrow," continued Nanako, "…and remember class, work hard, and no goofing off!"

Misao knew this essay would take awhile to finish, so she decided to get right to it just as she got home. Her family was out at a retreat and she had the house to herself and Ayano, whom she invited over to help. Normally, she'd use this time to do something frisky, but she knew she had something more important to do.

"Ok, Ayano!" said Misao, "No goofing off! I am about to write the greatest essay of all time!" She logged onto her computer and also whipped out a sheet of paper to take notes on. Ayano had already begun hers.

Hours later, Misao had only 8 words typed. "Gee, this is harder than I thought," she moaned. She looked outside the window to see Konata LARPing with Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Yutaka. They were dressed in their _Panty and Stocking_ costumes. Konata (cosplaying as Panty), was quote-unquote "vanquishing" Miyuki (cosplaying as Scanty), by playfully poking her with her fake gun. She saw Misao in the window and said, "C'mon, Misao!"

Misao sank back into her chair and sighed, "It should be against the law to have to write an essay on such a super day. But I must press onward, because with this keyboard, I'll be one step closer to passing the twelfth grade!" She fantasized herself on some crappy '80s sitcom with someone who's now dead. "Oh, yeah…Well, I've got plenty of time! It's only 6:00!"

Misao decided, "I just need to get some blood pumpin' in the ol' noodle! How about some calisthenics?" She stood up and did some calisthenics. She did some squats, basic stretches, and just any kind of calisthenics you can think of…for about 2 minutes. When done, she sat back down and her chair squeaked. Amused by the sound, she began moving her chair back and forth. Suddenly, she realized why she was _really_ here.

"Ah! What am I doing? I gotta write that paper!" Before she could start typing, Ayano walked over. "Misao? Have you finished yet?"

"Ayano!" Misao said, "How's my favorite orange-head!? Want something to eat before you go?"

"I'm not hungry," Ayano replied.

"What do you mean you're not hungry?"

"I'm just not. What about your essay?"

"I know I have a paper to write! Now why don't I serve you some of my ramen?" Misao hopped up to her feet and cooked up some ramen. Ayano, despite not being too hungry, ate it all, but forgot to clean up.

"Geez Ayano, you sure made a mess." Misao quipped. "I can't write knowing there's a mess in the kitchen!" She immediately got to washing the dishes. After roughly 15 minutes, she was done with the dishes, but what she realized she wasn't done yet was her essay! She noticed it was now 10:00 at night!

"Okay, no more fooling around!" Misao got back on the computer and began typing. After about 15 more minutes, all Misao had typed was "The."

"Break time!" Misao insisted. "Pacing always helps me think! Now I only need 799 more words to go." Then for whatever reason, she thought about calling her friend Kagami.

Meanwhile, Kagami was already in bed, and was minutes away from turning out her light, when suddenly her phone rang. _Why is Misao calling at 10:00 at night?_ she thought as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kagami! What're you up to?" said Misao.

"Sleeping," replied Kagami.

"Any interesting dreams you'd like to discuss? I remember last night I had this one dream where I was training my pet dinosaur and fighting a cactus with boxing gloves and…"

"Misao, both of us know that you're just using me as a distraction so you don't have to write your essay." Kagami cut Misao off.

Misao gasped angrily, and retorted, "That is not true! I called to have an engaging conversation with you!"

"Well, I'm listening." Kagami hung up there.

"Sheesh, what a chatterbox!" Misao said as she hung up, too. "Doesn't she know I'm busy?" She went back to her desk to take some more notes. She erased several of them, and made a mess of eraser shavings. She wiped them off her desk and then started coughing.

"Oh, God!" she moaned. "I've gotta cough!" She dashed into the kitchen and drank some water.

"How overly-dramatic." Ayano sighed.

"What do you mean 'overly-dramatic?'" retorted Misao. "Anyway, I think I'll have a snack."

"Well, I'm leaving. Have fun failing your essay." Said Ayano.

"I gotta have my brain food!" replied Misao as Ayano stepped out the door. She opened up her pantry and tried to make up her mind what she wanted. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"A visitor?" said Misao, "For me?"

She opened the door there was a mailman (played by Minoru Shiraishi, btw).

"Package for the Kusakabes!" he said.

"Great, thanks!" said Misao. "Do you enjoy delivering mail?"

"It puts bread on the table," replied the mailman.

"Rye or pumpernickel?" Misao said jokingly. "Do you deliver your own mail, or do you have your own mailperson? But then who delivers his mail?"

"Don't you have a paper to write?" The mailman asked as he walked away.

Suddenly, Misao winced. "How did HE know I have a paper to write?"

Misao crept back inside and turned on the TV to find what appeared to be Akira Kogame reporting the news: "In other news, local resident Misao Kusakabe has only a few hours left to complete her essay, and yet she continues to goof off."

Akira stuck her head out of the TV, "When will she learn?" Misao screamed and punched a hole into the TV.

She turned on the light and suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey, Misao, over here!" It was Misao's couch talking! "Come on, take a seat! Put your feet up and relax!"

Suddenly, Misao ran back to her desk, only to find something was missing: her skirt!

"Yoo-hoo! Down here!" She heard another voice and she looked down to find her skirt was alive!

"Skirt, you get back here right this instant!" Misao snapped and chased her skirt out the door, which somehow managed to lock her outside in her tighty whities. She happened to see the clock strike 12 in through the window. Suddenly, the clock came alive, too, and said "Time's up, Misao!"

Just then a spark came out of Misao's light and burned her writing equipment to ashes.

"Only 799 words to go!" said the spark as it jumped down set the entire house on fire.

"NO!" screamed Misao in terror as she began running around the house in terror. "My house is on fire! HELP!"

Suddenly her house came alive.

"Misao!? Why?! Why did you set me on fire, Misao!? Why didn't you just write your essay!? STOP WASTING TIME!"

Suddenly, Misao woke up at her desk…it was all a dream.

"Do I dare look at the clock?" she looked over and panicked. "It's almost 9:00! Class starts in 5 minutes! How am I going to write this paper in 5 minutes? How should I know what not to do at a stoplight?"

Suddenly it hit Misao. "Feeding your friends is something not to do at a stoplight!" She then started talking out loud as she typed down what ideas came to mind. "…and calling your friends, and karate-chopping the TV, and falling asleep, and lighting candles, and taking her pants off, and…"

Later, when Misao _FINALLY_ finished her essay, she hopped to her feet and ran off to school.

"Miss Kuroi! I finished my essay!" She entered the classroom and to her surprise, no one was there.

Suddenly, Kuroi walked into the room and casually greeted Misao.

"Here's my essay, Mrs. Kuroi!" said Misao.

"Oh, I tried to call you," said Kuroi, "I have to go to a teacher's convention."

"But what about my essay?"

"Oh, I've decided to cancel the assignment. We're just going to have a field trip instead. See you next week!"

Misao, with a cheery grin on her face, ripped her essay, happy that she won in the end and didn't even try.

 **Author's notes:**

 **So I just rewrote another classic Spongebob episode with** _ **Lucky Star**_ **characters. As my profile reads, it's one of my favorite animes. I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic, but it was also hard because I had to pick the right characters and risk breaking continuity. I hope I did alright, though!**

 **Side note, the cutaway gag with Misao being on a sitcom was a reference to** _ **Gimme A Break!,**_ **which starred the English dub actress for Misao. I also threw in a Digimon reference since she was also on THAT anime. See if you found it.**

 **Anyways, what episodes should I rewrite with anime characters next? Let me know in the comments!**


End file.
